Move in with me?
by Candybree
Summary: Ianto asks Jack to move in with him. Could be considered a sequel to Not just in Emergencies, but can be read alone. Rating may be high, but better safe than sorry.


So this could be considered a sequel to Not just in Emergencies, but can be read alone. It's just a little more shameless Janto fluff. Rating may be a little high, but better safe than sorry.

All mistakes are mine. For x-Athenea-x. the idea came because you asked for a sequel and I couldn't study until it was written. I hope it's okay it was written fairly quickly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did, there would be a lot more hot house scenes.

* * *

"Are you coming home with me Jack?" Ianto asked, pulling on his jacket. It was only five but the rift was quiet so Jack was sending everyone home.

"Not right now, sorry Ianto. I'll be there in an hour if that's alright with you. The Prime Minister is supposed to be calling and I've already blown him off twice." Jack sighed, wishing he could go with Ianto. Ianto wrapped his arms around the older man and pressed a light kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you in an hour Cariad." He said. "I think I have some chicken in the freezer so how about while you slave for the Prime Minister here, I make a real dinner for us. Is honey mustard alright with you?"

"Sounds perfect. You are too good to me Ianto." Jack replied, kissing Ianto's forehead before gently kissing his lips. He was about to deepen the kiss when his phone rang. Jack groaned as he pulled away from his young lover, once again wishing that their lives were a little more normal.

"I'll see you in an hour," Ianto said, pushing Jack towards the ringing phone. Jack answered the phone and watched Ianto walk out of the Hub without him again.

* * *

"You would look amazing in one of those frilly aprons. You know, the ones you always see the 1950's housewives wearing." Ianto jumped when Jack started talking. He had been concentrating putting the finishing touches on the parfaits he made for dessert so he hadn't heard Jack come in. "Mmm those look good."

Ianto swatted Jack's hand before he could ruin all of his hard work.

"Those are for later. The chicken will be ready in five minutes. Go sit down and behave." Ianto said, moving around Jack to put the parfaits in the fridge. "And I will not wear an apron."

Jack pouted but went to sit down like he was told. Five minutes later Ianto put a plate full of food in front of Jack, sitting down across from him with an equally full plate. Jack looked at Ianto's plate and smiled.

"I see you are finally eating your vegetables without me having to remind you." Jack said, motioning to the pile of salad on his plate.

"I've found that the rewards are definitely worth the few moments of disgust." Ianto said, causing both men to smile. They ate in a comfortable silence for a while, enjoying each other's company.

"So you really won't wear a nice frilly apron?" Jack asked.

"No Jack. I will not wear an apron." Ianto said seriously. "I will wear the UNIT cap and I will dress up as a school boy for you. I even dressed up as a school girl. But that is my limit. NO aprons."

"Okay." Jack smiled and Ianto could tell he was thinking of ways to convince him to wear an apron. They lapsed into silence again and Ianto carefully ran his foot up Jack's leg.

"Jack," Ianto started carefully, still rubbing his foot against Jack's leg, although it slowly made its way higher until it was rubbing against his thigh. "Do you want to move in with me? I mean officially. Half your stuff is already here anyway and you spend every night here unless there's an emergency or you have a lot of work to do. I'm not saying that you give up your little room or anyth..."

Jack silenced Ianto by pressing a finger against his lips.

"I would love to move in with you." Jack told him. "To come home to _our_ flat every night would be fantastic."

Ianto smiled and pulled Jack's finger into his mouth, sucking on it gently. Jack sighed happily and closed his eyes. Ianto let Jack's finger slide out of his mouth but kept hold of his hand as he moved around the table to sit on Jack's lap. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and gave him a tender but passionate kiss.

"I love you so much Cariad." He whispered against Jack's lips. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and pulled him closer.

"I love you too Ianto. Forever." Jack told him. Ianto buried his face in Jack's neck, immediately relaxing as his senses were overwhelmed by 51st century pheromones.

"Thank you." Ianto said quietly. "For saying you'll move in." He clarified.

"Trust me Ianto, nothing would make me happier." Jack said, "Except maybe..."

"No aprons." Ianto said, pulling away from Jack's neck.

"I was going to say 'except maybe one of those delicious looking parfaits' but if you want to talk aprons we can do that instead." Ianto playfully slapped Jack's chest.

"I was thinking that the parfaits will survive a few hours in the fridge."

"I like the way you think Mr. Jones." Jack stood up and Ianto wrapped his legs around the older man's waist.

Both were topless before they reached the bedroom.


End file.
